Becoming a Legend
by pyro69j
Summary: Sirius and Remus raise Harry to become what he should have been. Harry holds the key to unlocking an ancient Power, and the Potters may not be truly dead. !Godlike Harry! !Political Harry! Harry/multi but not a smutfic. OCC. Rated M for lemons and adult themes. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I receive no compensation for this in monetary or any other way. All characters and settings are property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I only own the clothes on my back and the debts I owe.

AN: Just a plotbunny that's been hopping around my brain, I hope you can enjoy it. I will return to my other works soon. My pc died and I just got enough funds to replace it finally. I was going to update HPandTHD and ROFP, but this one wouldn't let go. This fic will be graphic in nature and contain many adult themes and of course my zesty lemons, for they are the spice of life…Also my characters will be ooc and there will be some changes. I feel strongly that the main character relationships in canon were wrong, and I was left completely unsatisfied with the outcome of DH. All the build-up, it's like having insane UST then finding out the other is a sexual dud. It just went nowhere. Thus I find myself writing fics in an attempt to find the satisfaction. There will be no bashing of the Weasley family in this fic, as I feel doing so has almost become cliché. However, there will be some violence as I always felt Harry was a bit too, vanilla and emo. For me, he built a bridge and got over himself. Also if he's gonna face down the worst Dark Lord in British history, and be marked as an equal at 15 mos old, then he's gonna have to be even more badass as a teen and young adult. And of course my absolute last thing to say about it all is that the biggest mistake made in canon was the death of Sirius Black. I almost stopped reading the series because of that one. But enough of my rambling…

There's a saying that there only two things in life that are certain: death and taxes. When one looks at the world through that perspective, one misses the little things that make it worth living. What about love or friendship? What role do those play in the grand scheme of things? What about rage and injustice? Many things affect the human condition, and one would be around the twist to discount the possibilities that his or her experiences in the world are depth and breadth of it all. The world holds many wonders and not everything can have a truly rational explanation despite mankind's arrogant assumption that everything can be explained through science and that if it cannot then it must be rubbish. But keeping that common belief in mind, it is easy to see how someone faced with a slew of oddities and happenstances that just defied logical reasoning would be willing to accept a rational explanation he or she hadn't thought possible until it smacked them in the face.

Which leads one to the heart of one such occurrence that changed the life of quite a few members of an entire generation as it had many times before, but had gone unnoticed to society as a whole. To most of the world, the date October 31, 1981 was just another Halloween spent taking little children door-to-door for candy and treats whilst dressed as cute versions of animals, legendary monsters or comic book heroes and villains. To some others is was a night of debauchery and drunken parties. To some few others it was a night of Samhain, a pagan festival of the new cycle, during which ancient forces aligned to give birth to the next lunar cycle. But in a society cloaked in shadows and hidden by the mists of antiquity, it was thought to be the most bittersweet night in modern history, as the end of a great evil, but at the cost of the loss of good people, friends and parents. An infant, born of prophecy was orphaned that night, though he somehow survived the tragic events that had claimed the lives of his parents. Where they fell before the onslaught of this evil one, he somehow not only survived, but vanquished his parents' murderer. And yet the cynical world shed not a tear for this boy, as those events were not noticed by the world as a whole, insignificant except to those select few. Yet certain circumstances heralded the beginnings of an era, a return of Power unseen for millennia. Unbeknownst to even those deemed the most powerful in that small society cloaked from the world at large, the orphaned tyke was infused with this Power. A certain man, agent of both Britain's MI-6 and the Ministry of Magic, a rakish rouge known as Sirius Black, brother in all but name to the fallen couple arrived on scene to find another friend Reubeus Hagrid, holding an eerily silent babe, and openly mourning his beloved friends. Sirius Black was godfather to the small babe, and fought against his initial urge to hunt down the traitor who led the evil wizard Voldemort to the small cottage in Godric's Hollow. He had to protect his godson in some way, so he took the lad and hopped upon his enchanted motorbike and rode away. His only mission that night was simple, find his last friend Remus Lupin and find a awy to bring back his fallen brother. Magic is a fickle thing, and one of the cardinal rules was one cannot bring the dead back to the world of the living, but no bodies were found in the wreckage of the cottage, so Sirius hoped beyond all hope that somehow James and Lily Potter had somehow survived as well.

Zooming through the moonlit countryside, Sirius and young Harry Potter approached their destination, which to all appearances was a tiny run-down shack in the woods, but to those who knew the secret was a place known as the Marauder's Den. Coasting through the heavy wards, Sirius then parked his bike and dismounted. He reached over to the passenger compartment and hefted Harry onto his side and carried him into the dwelling. "Remus! That rat bastard betrayed them! Voldie got to Prongs and Lily! I think he tried to kill little Harry too, but somehow Harry survived. The whole place was destroyed, and Hagrid couldn't find their bodies!"

A thin shabbily dressed man came out of the den to the entryway, a look of shock on his face. "Sirius? Are you certain? There were no bodies found? And little Harry is alright?"

"Yes, he seems fine, if a little distressed of it all. He got a small scratch on the forehead here, kinda looks like a lightning bolt, but aside from that, hasn't even cried a wink."

As if talking about him triggered something, little Harry cried out with a huge grin, "UNCA MOONY! FLY!"

Remus just shook his head and burst out laughing, "Only you, cub. A bleeding house collapses all around you, your mum and dad are missing at best and Padfoot here brings you cross-country in the middle of the night, up way past your bedtime and you want to fly your broom! You really are James Potter's lad!"

Sirius turned to Harry and blew a raspberry on his belly, making the little boy giggle, "Now young Prongslet, let's get you a bath and then tuck you into bed and Uncle Padfoot promises to let you fly in the morning after brekkie."

Harry tried to wiggle away in protest "NO BATH! FLY!"

Sirius simply conjured a tub of warm water and a bar of soap and then after stripping Harry down placed him inside with a few toys. Quickly scrubbing him down and rinsing the suds away, Sirius conjured some night clothes for Harry and then brought him to his room. He then tucked the tyke into the bed and sat with him until Harry began to drift into the land of Nod.

Remus waited whilst Sirius put young Harry to bed. He was certain that the lightning bolt scar was a clue to the true happenings that night, he just couldn't put a finger on its significance. He poured through Lily's journals on rituals and runic arrays hoping to find a reference, thinking he must have remembered the scar from notes on some of their experimental rituals while Lily was researching the origins of the Killing curse and ways to use magic to circumvent it. She had to have found something. Voldemort was not known for leaving witnesses behind and if his standard approach was to be believed, Remus knew James must've tried to hold him off so Lily could take Harry and flee the scene from the back. Remus also knew that neither Potter would have been breathing if Voldemort got close enough to Harry to cast a curse. Lily Evans Potter would have died before she let that maniac anywhere near the boy, and James would have died before letting him anywhere close to Lily, yet for no bodies to be left behind, flagged something in Remus's mind. It was a mystery.

Remus looked up to see Sirius in the doorway of the study, a glass of firewhiskey in one hand and a joint in the other. Remus chuckled to himself, "Padfoot! Seriously?"

Sirius grinned, "Of course I do all things most Siriusly! After tonight, I need a bit of mellowing. Fancy I won't be able to for quite a while after this, what with having to play the responsible godfather and all. If only I had time to give Emmaline a call. But debauchery is not on call tonight. Tonight," Sirius poured another glass for Remus and handed it to him before raising it in toast, "we celebrate the loss of the best of us, our true brother and the only woman we both ever loved, to Prongs and Lily!" then Sirius slammed the glass back before lighting his joint. He inhaled the sweet rich smoke deeply into his lungs and after holding it there for a bit, released it out exhaling the blue smoke, reveling in the calm numbing effect creeping upon him.

Remus took a few hits too and then after some time responded, "Padfoot, I honestly do not think they died. I think Lily found a ritual and somehow is out there somewhere, waiting for us to find a clue to bring them back home. I distinctly recall something about that lightning bolt scar in some her research notes. I have to find it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and straightened up somewhat in response, "Moony, if anyone can follow Lily's notes and solve this mystery it's you. I know they are not dead. I can still feel Prongs in here," Sirius tapped his chest over his heart, "and I know he would never give up on us if we were the ones trapped out in the Great Beyond. You'll find them. I'll raise Harry, as they wanted me to, both in the Wizarding World and the Muggle World. For the first few years we'll stay here, so the trail of the Death munchers can grow cold, then we'll find a good neighborhood in the muggle world and send him to primary school there. Then when the time comes for Hogwarts, we'll cross that bridge. Meanwhile, I have to report in. The Crown was very incensed at the destruction of an ancient site, hence why they dispatched me to investigate."

Sirius then took his leave. Remus sat at the desk again leafing through his best friend's notes, "I swear to you Lils, I _will_ find the way!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers still apply. **

**AN: i noticed a few issues with grmmar in my proof read of the last chapter but have been unable to much as of yet. I have no beta so I will trudge along merrily. Thanks to all who read my posting and thanks for the reviews. I just ask for no flames, as I do this fro the sake of entertainment. There 1000's of other fics out there and if one does not like mine one canlways stop reading and choose another. That being said, I hope this fic will do well with everyone.**

**Becoming a hero.**

Much as the rest of the world had not noticed the happenings of that fateful Halloween, another family survived the night in question relatively unscathed, although this family was a normal family. they were a young couple who were just settling into their dentistry practice, and had a small child, a young girl named Hermione. The Granger family of Crawley lived ina small upscale neighborhood with a few other well-to-do Londoners. However a few decidedly strange things had happened as of yet.

Hermione was frightfully bright for her age, already beginning to read and developing a highly advanced vocabulary for a two year old. That in itself made play dates difficult as Hermione would become rather bored of the whole thing quickly as she had no interest in "baby games" as it were and the other children just were not capable of understanding someone like her.

This made her socially awkward. She kept to herself and began refusing to go on such outtings after a while. She still loved to run and dance like any other little girl, but she balanced her time between such efforts and her intellectual pursuits. She always had to piece out the inner workings of things and was able to correlate and troubleshoot most problems with very little if any challenge.

Daniel Granger, a former SAS Colonel who retired the youngest one in British military history, pursued his degree using his military connections and his keen mind to rush through school at a break-neck pace. There he met Emma DuBois, second generation French descended student who was in the same Pharmacology class. He found her beautiful chestnut eyes and petite yet curvascious frame to be utterly mesmerizing, but the thing that truly captivated his heart was her towering intellect. She was a veritable walking encyclopedia and some may have passed her off as being too bookish, but Dan,after a few dates found out she was a spitfire.

Her father had served in the RAF during the Blitz so she was naturally well aware of the lingering issues from service that Dan still was working to get over and wasa godsend in helping him heal. They grew even closer until Emma came to him in tears one evening, telling him it was over. After the initial shock wore off, Dan refused to accept the breakup at face value and finally got her to admit that she wasscared because her gyno had discoveredshe was pregnant and Emma was uncertain as to whether she was redy to become a mother. Dan reassured her that he was proud to be the father of her baby and then promptly proposed to her. He explained that he was planning to invite her to a night out on the town that very weekend and propose anyway, so her pregnancy was not the sole reason for his proposal.

They were married a month later in a quaint ceremony outside a little hamlet called Godric's Hollow where another young couple named James Potter and Lily Evans after Emma had begged the local pastor to do the ceremony that day, and then befriended young Miss Evans, bore witness, Thus Dan and Emma Granger became husband and wife, and then James and Lily became Mr. and Mrs. James Potter with their other witnesses being a gaunt wiry young man named Remus and a dark rougish young man named Sirius who seemed to tke the mickey out on James and Remus every chance they turned their back. The one Dan got a bad feeling about was the pudgylittle one who seemed to be slightly out of place. Something in this Peter's eyes and mannerisms just didn't set well, but Dan shrugged it off as a side effect of the high he was feeling at marrying Emma, nt wanting to upset the other newlywed couple or their party. What a day June 10, 1979 had become!

Then came the honeymoon, followed by sitting their licensing exams. The Doctors Granger then welcomed young miss Hermione Jane Granger into the world in Sept of 1979. Emma was glowing and motherhood suited her well. Dan continued securing patients forthe new practice ad tapped into his trust fund to purchase their home in Crawley. They practiced in the suburbs and even had famous clients, so money was never an object, plus Lily Potter, whose father was an investment banker, had given Emma some investment tips that seemed to be doing rather well both short temr dividends and projected longterm growth.

Emma and Lily were constantly corresponding as Emma annouced that Lily had become pregnant and wanted to name her a godmother. She was excited with that prospect, and the young couple stood for a young Harry James Potter, who Hermione seemed to take to with little prompting. The tykes were inseparable and Lily and Emma became like sisters. Aparently Lily had an older sister who lived in Surrey, but the two had a huge falling out so Emm welcomed the closeness. One day Lily didn't show up for the ususal playdate and Hermione was asking about her Harry quite frequently that morning, but no answer came. A few days later a post came from Lily and Emma finally smiled again excited and relieved that her friend had contacted her and had to be safe a result, but the excitement was short-lived as Emma received a notice saying she and James were moving away and she was uncertain when she could contact Emma again.

Hermione cried for days when Emma told her Harry had moved away. Hermione tried to send her Auntie Lily aletter for Harry, but the letters came back return-to-sender. That summer was terrible for the Granger women. Dan did his best, but hehad no idea what to do about the two sulking females in his life. He tried to convince Emma to return to work so she could not dwell on her friend's absense, but Emma declined stating that Hermione was not old enough for school yet.

Then the night of Halloween 1981 came about. Dan was awoken by the sound of a blast as his backdoor shattered in on itself. He sprang to action, grabbing his handgun and quickly loading it. He stalked down the stairs to find a group of three hoodlums in black robes with white skull masks ransacking his study. Not bothering to warn these intruders, he simply took aim and fired, sending two rounds per target, his silencer keeping the noiselevel down. He had all three down when heard signs of a struggle upstairs. he raced back to find another of the hoods attempting to rape his wife. Dan saw red and cleared the distance between himself and the would-be-rapist in the space of a breath.

He launched a lightning fast roundhouse kick just below the ear from behind the intruder, and the criminal dropped his arm to the side, the limb rendered useless by the effects of Dan's blow. The assailant dropped what appeared to be some kind of stick from his loose handsand the man desparately tried to kneel and recover it, as if it were some kind of weapon. Dan had never seen anything like it, but he was not aboutto allow the stranger a chance to gain an advantage of any kind. He promptly kicked the bastard in the face like a Brazilian winger in a Gold Cup championship match. He then proceeded to bludgeon the man with the handle of the pistol severely beating him about the head and shoulders. The man began to twitch rather oddly and then slumped, his leg spasming slightly every so often. Dan then headed down the stairs with the bastard's body preparing to call the bobbies to haul them away when he heard a whispered word in latin and a falsh of light, _"Obliviate."_


End file.
